Use Me
by DarkBlysse
Summary: He felt so terribly used when Alfons treated him like this. Rough, hard, not so much as a hint of the love that he knew the boy had for him. It was such a wonderful escape; he could never get enough of it. Heiderich/Alphonse, PWP


**Title:** Use Me  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Pairings:** Heiderich/Alphonse  
**Warnings:** Smut, smut, and more smut! Oh, and shamelessly slutty, masochistic-ish Alphonse, too. ^_~

_**A/N:**_ _God_, how I missed my slutty!Al.

**~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~ **

Alfons shoved Al into the wall and tugged on his hair, snapping his head back and ravaging his neck eagerly. The pain that flashed across Al's scalp made him cry out and pull back, struggling against Alfons' grip,only bringing himself more of the delicious pain. He felt so terribly used when Alfons treated him like this. Rough, hard, not so much as a hint of the love that he knew the boy had for him. It was such a wonderful escape; he could never get enough of it.

Loud moans poured over Al's lips as Alfons tore his shirt open, practically ripping the buttons off as he tried to strip the younger boy as quickly as possible to get to his lithe body. Teeth and tongue ran over Al's chest. Rough and smooth contrasting and making him whine and arch into the touches. Al pushed on Alfons' head, trying to ease him lower.

Alfons growled from low in his throat, yanking on Al's hair and biting roughly at his chest. Al whimpered in apology and dropped his hands to his sides, pressing them flat against the wall behind him.

Al grit his teeth and took in shaking breaths as Alfons' hand pressed against his crotch, stroking his cock through his pants. His hand twisted slightly, bringing forth a loud cry from Al and making him buck his hips forward.

In one fluid motion, Alfons released Al's hair from his grasp and fell to his knees with a slight _thud_ against the floorboards. He deftly undid Al's pants, sliding them down off his hips and helping him step out of them. His blue eyes flitted up, locking onto Al's eyes of gold and he slowly licked along Al's cock from base to tip. He paused, dipping his tongue into the slit and lapping at the pre-come that gathered there.

"Alfons..." Al moaned quietly, tilting his head back against the wall. He struggled to keep still, his hands clenching into fists as Alfons took the head of his cock into his mouth. Alfons sucked hard as he lowered himself down over Al's length, taking in as much of it as he could until it hit the back of his throat.

Al finally snapped and thrust hard for a few moments until Alfons' hands pinned his hips in place, stopping him from moving at all, and pulled off of his cock. He let out a long, low whine and looked down at Alfons. His heart skipped, nearly stopping altogether, when he saw the predatory glint in his eyes.

Just when Al didn't think Alfons was going to do anything more to him, he went down on Al's cock again, dragging his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. Al let out a choked moan and arched his neck, his head hitting the door with a loud _crack_.

"F-Fuck! You're so... fucking good at that!" Al cried out.

Alfons moaned around Al's shaft and palmed his own neglected arousal, feeling it twitch painfully in response to Al's slutty words. Just hearing those filthy words spill over Al's pretty lips was enough to make him want to pounce. But he held back and tightened his lips around Al, sucking harder and tasting the small spurts of pre-come that were dripping out onto his tongue.

"_A-Alfons..._" Al said, trying to keep his voice steady through the shaking moans that he let out. "I-If you keep... going... fuck, I'll come!"

"I thought I'd be nice to you today..." Alfons said huskily, letting Al's cock fall out of his mouth and bounce slightly in front of him. He flicked his tongue over the head, earning another desperate noise from Al. Tilting his face up, he smirked wickedly. "... and let you come before I fuck you senseless."

Al whimpered and tried to speak, but his words were cut off by a loud moan when Alfons enveloped him in his mouth again. Vibrations ran the length of his shaft as Alfons started to hum around him, deep-throating him and letting his cock hit the back of his throat each time he slid down over it.

Finally, Al pushed back against Alfons' hands so hard that he was able to thrust a little as he came. Alfons swallowed quickly, letting out a soft moan at the taste of Al's cum. He kept swallowing and running his tongue along Al's cock until he was completely spent. Then he pulled away, licking his lips and standing up.

Not even giving Al time to catch his breath, Alfons grabbed his shoulders and tore him away from the wall, tossing him onto the bed, eyes raking hungrily over his panting, flushed body. Al shifted up the bed and towards the headboard, as if trying to get away. But really, he just wanted a hard surface behind himself, something he could be slammed into later. His heart raced as he watched Alfons stalk towards him and crawl up onto the bed, hovering over him.

Leaning over, Alfons pressed his lips to Al's in a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue into Al's mouth, running it over his tongue, teeth, palate--everywhere he could reach. Al gasped, and pressed back into the kiss. A shiver ran down his body and back up again when Alfons bit down on his tongue, not letting him move away.

When Alfons finally let go, Al leaned back, gasping for breath and licking at his swollen lips. He shivered, the taste of his own cum in his mouth making his cock start to harden again already. Alfons grinned at Al's quick arousal and started to undo his belt, tossing it off the side of the bed. Soon after, he had his pants down around his hips and was slowly stroking his cock while looking at Al with absolute lust in his eyes. Al felt his breathing shallow out, hitching every so often as he watched Alfons' hand slide over himself.

"_Use me..._" Al breathed out. Lying back on the mattress, he spread his legs wide and fisted his hands in the blanket, trying to still his shaking body. He closed his eyes and bit at his lip anxiously.

Alfons settled in between Al's legs and, without any warning, thrust into him hard, burying himself completely with a loud grunt. Al arched up, screaming from the pain that ran through his nerves, making his cock twitch repeatedly. Immediately, Alfons pulled back out and let his hips crash into Al's again, setting a fast pace.

"_Alfons!!_" Al cried out, throwing his legs over Alfons' shoulders. He bit through his bottom lip, moaning as he tasted the coppery blood flowing into his mouth.

Moaning and taking in deep, shaking breaths, Alfons pushed deeper into Al. His hands gripped Al's thighs to the point of bruising them and Al hissed, but didn't protest. Strong sparks ran through his body and along his skin, only drawn out longer by the pain as Alfons' nails dig into his flesh.

Al pushed back against Alfons' hips, keening loudly as Alfons grazed over his prostate. Alfons grinned at his reaction and thrust harder, but made no effort to try and hit that spot any more accurately. Whimpering and writhing, Al tried to tilt his hips, but every time he did, Alfons would move too, denying him.

"What's wrong, Al?" Alfons purred, leaning over to whisper into his ear. He licked and bit along his jaw, waiting for an answer.

"You know... what I want, Alfons!" Al whined, stilling his hips as he tried to concentrate on piecing together coherent sentences. "F-Fuck... _that spot_, Alfons! I need it. _Hard!_"

Alfons shuddered when he heard the desperate note in Al's voice and moved his hips, finally thrusting directly into Al's prostate. Al keened loudly and arched high off the bed, bucking back against Alfons for more. A violent shudder wracked Alfons' body as he heard Al's cry and he upped his pace. Every sound the boy made, every look of pleasure or pain that flashed over his delicate features brought Alfons that much closer to his release.

Reaching between their sweat-slicked bodies, Alfons wrapped his hand around Al's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Al shouted and jerked, caught off guard by the sudden double-stimulation. He rocked his hips, moving down onto Alfons' cock, then up into his hand, over and over. His moans came louder and longer with every thrust, his body quickly starting to tense up.

"_Alfons!!_"

Al screamed, his voice catching and faltering as his throat burned from how loud he was. He forced himself onto Alfons' cock as hard as he could, hitting his prostate one last time as he came hard over his chest. Alfons' hand continued to pump him afterwards, forcing out another wave of cum and making Al's muscles tense tighter around his cock. After a few more thrusts, Alfons froze, his body shaking slightly as his seed spilled out deep inside of Al.

Alfons pulled out of Al and collapsed on the bed beside him, gasping and panting. Al turned his head and looked over at Alfons. He let out a soft groan, though, when he saw Alfons smirk at him. He obviously wasn't done being used yet...


End file.
